1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method of receiving a signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A reception structure using super-regenerative oscillation (SRO) exhibits a superior receiver sensitivity at a low power due to a high radio frequency (RF) gain characteristic. However, the frequency selectivity of the reception structure using SRO is low because filtering is physically performed on a received signal in an RF band.
Due to the low frequency selectivity of the reception structure using SRO, an interference component present in a channel adjacent to a channel from which a signal is received, or in a frequency band adjacent to a frequency band from which a signal is received, may deteriorate a signal received in an RF bad.
In order to increase the frequency selectivity while maintaining the technical benefits, for example, the high RF gain, of the reception structure using SRO, a quenching signal based on an SRO structure may be adjusted.